Boys Just Wanna Have Fun IPod Shuffle Challenge
by Mrs.Sid The Kid
Summary: Ten Jeff Hardy oneshots. I hope you like it! some slash some not. Jeff/Shannon, Jeff/Edge, Jeff/Christian, Jeff/Y2J and Jeff/ A mystery woman. Next up is Jeff/Edge with the song Never Again.
1. Smokein' In The Boys Room

**A/N: Okay dudes I decided to do the I-Pod challenge also. but since i don't have a favorite paring so i'm going to do my five favorite Jeff pairing. Four of them are going to be Slash and the last one will be a mystery woman...R&R**

**This one isn't that good...and it has a bit of makeing out...so no flames**

**Song Number One**

**Smokein' In The Boys Room By Motley Crue**

**Shannon and Jeff**

_Did you ever seem to have one of those days  
When everyone seemed to be on your case  
From your teacher all the way down to your best girlfriend  
Well that used to happen to me all the time  
But I found a way to get out of it_

Jeff and I weren't the perfect students in high school. He would skip trig and I would skip gym everyday. We would meet in the bathroom on the east side of the school and light up a cigarette. We only got caught a couple times. We didn't get in that much trouble until the day we got caught doing more then smoking. Getting caught with a cigarette was a little thing but get caught with your best friend is totally different.

**_--_**

_" Fuck this I'm gone. Have fun fucking him Sara." I shouted at my now ex-girlfriend. I just found her on top of the football captin. I knew she was cheating on me but when she was doing it so the whole world could see...I couldn't take it I was done._

_" Shannon fine run away to your little boyfriend. I alway knew he was gay." Sara said to the skinny girl beside her,_

_"My boyfriend what the hell I wasn't gay. Jeff's just my best friend. She's just a stupid skank." I mumbled reassuring my self. I wasn't gay. Yes Jeff and I are very close and he is cute...it doesn't mean I'm gay. _

_Okay, I'm lying. I'm gay. I'm gay for my best friend. Who wouldn't have a crush on Jeff, he is amazing. He looks so innocent with his long blonde hair and big green eyes. He is the nicest , most thoughtful and the straightest person I have ever met. he talks about girls all the time so...Poor little Shannon Moore is screwed._

_" Skippin'' class Shanny?" I looked up to see Jeff sitting on the counter drawing on his leg. When Jeff gets bored he starts to draw on anything or anyone. A few times I've become one of his walking art projects...Not that I'm complaining._

_" Ya, I saw Sara with Turner. So, I broke up with her and came here." I said looking at my friends art work. I had no idea what it was but it was cool._

_" I heard the fight. I was talking with Shane. So...She called you gay..." Jeff added the last part casually. He didn't look at me. He just kept drawing on his leg._

_" Umm..I'm not...you know.." I stammered, I felt my face go bright red._

_" Yeah...But you know if you were I'd be okay with it. Because your always going to be my best friend." Jeff pulled down his pant leg and hugged me._

_" Are you?" I asked quietly._

_" Am I what?" Jeff asked with a small smile._

_" Well, you know...Gay."_

_" I don't know...Wanna check?"_

_"Um, but I'm not gay but we can just see if we are...And if we don't enjoy it we won't be gay. So just one kiss..."_

_Jeff just shook his head and leaned down to kissed me. I kept my eyes opened staring at his closed eyelids. He backed away after a while and opened his eyes._

_"At least kiss back." Jeff mumbled tucking my hair behind my ear._

_"I didn't think you were gay dude. So, I didn't think it would matter."_

_"It does, now try harder," The blonde said leaning down to kiss me again. I brought my hands up to the back of his head bringing him down and kissing him hard on the lips closing my eyes this time._

_His mouth opened a little in surprise. I pushed my tongue in his mouth and pulled him closer. I could feel him grin when his tongue felt my tongue ring. Jeff pulled away again and led me toward the handicap stall._

_I looked up at Jeff licking my lips nervously. He just rested his forehead on mine as his artistic hands made their way to my waist pulling us closer._

_I pulled away and before he could say anything. I took a deep breath and moved my lips to his neck. He sucked in a breath and slid his hands across down my body. Jeff let out a small moan after I lightly bit down on his pale neck. Jeff pushed my head back up and kissed me harder then before._

_I could feel him pressing against me. I rubbed my hips against him, causing him to let out a moan._

_"Are you enjoying this?" I asked against his lips._

_"Ya, are you?" Jeff asked kissing me again before I could answer. I let out my own moan and nodded._

_He broke the kiss and pulled my shirt off. After he went down on his knees and began kissing my stomach. I pulled him up. I pulled his shirt of quickly running my fingers trough his hair to straighten it out. Before we could do anything else two people walked in the bathroom._

_" Jeffrey Nero Hardy and Shannon Brian Moore get your asses out here now. Jeff, Dad is at the office because you skipped again." It was Matt._

_" Shan dude your Mom's there too. So hurry up." Shane was out there too. We were screwed._

_" Yeah in a minute Matty." Jeff said throwing me my shirt._

_" What were you two doing?" The older boy asked, when we made our way out of the stall._

_" Nothin' Matty just normal stuff." Jeff grinned squeezeing my butt when Matt and Shane turned to leave._

_" Yup, just smokein'." I started to blush when they looked back at us._

_" You know your going to get in more trouble because smokin' really isn't allowed in school." Matt added as he started walking towards the office. I grabbed Jeff's hand as we went to see our parents._

**_--_**

I was standing outside the mens room in the arena. I was hoping Jeff was in here because he went MIA earlier today and we were planing on going out later. I went in kicking at the doors. I was a standing in front of the handicap stall. I smile played on my lips as I opened it.

" Came for a smoke Shanny boy." Jeff just got up and locked the door behind me.

_Smokin' in the boys room  
Smokin' in the boys room  
Teacher don't you fill me up with your rules  
Everybody knows that smokin' ain't allowed in school_

**A/N: Okay this one wasn't that good but the will get better so R&R**

**The next chapter is Y2J/Jeff with the song Umbrella...**


	2. Umbrella

**A/N: Thank you Tina (Super T) and H ( extremeshan). I guess the chapter was better then I thought lol anyway's heres chapter two! R&R**

**Song Number Two**

**Umbrella By Rihanna**

**Chris Jericho and Jeff Hardy**

_You had my heart  
And we'll never be a world apart  
Maybe in magazines  
But you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the dark  
You will see shiny cars  
And thats when you'll need me there  
With you I'll always share_

I like life to be easy. When everything is going good, I'm happy. When things get tough or I get bored, I'm out of there. Like in third grade I was haveing trouble doing math. I stood up and told the teacher "Fuck this I'll be a stripper." After four weeks of detention, I decided I wasn't going to worry or do anything tough ever again.

I broke the last rule when I decided to be a wrestler. It was tough but I wanted to do it so it was fun. I vowed that was going to be the only tough thing in my life. That vow was broken after I met twenty year old Jeff Hardy. That kid made me feel like a teenage girl. I would blush and get tongue tied everytime I saw him.

Who wouldn't like him. He had that long silky colourful hair and those green eye that made me weak. I was smitten by the kid. The tough thing was he was straight...Hell this kid hooked up with Trish Stratus. I may be blonde and Canadian but he won't like me because I'm lacking in the...boobs department...I just kept secretly lusting for him until he left. I just kept focused on my job but after awhile I got bored with it and decided to be a rock star.

After two years I got bored again and decided to go back to my first passion. Being Y2J again. With in weeks my second passion erupted again. He had short purple hair and that amazeing looking lip ring. Jeff was no longer a kid, he was a man...That still had my heart and that bellybutton ring. I was screwed again.

_Fancy things  
Their never comin' in between  
You're part of my entity  
Here for infinity  
When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard  
Together we'll mend your heart_

I was walking to my locker room after a hellish match with Randy. That's when I saw him. He was sitting on the floor in the hallway talking into his phone. I couldn't catch what he was saying but from the look on his face Jeff was pissed. When he closed his phone he threw it against the wall and pulled out a bag of Skittles. I didn't know what came over me but I started to walk up towards him.

" What's up Hardy boy?" I asked sitting down across from him. Jeff looked up at me and smiled . He still looked like that little kid but know he had facial hair and a lip ring.

" Just broke up with my girlfriend. My back hurts. My lips swollen and I broke my fuckin' phone." Jeff ran his fingers through his now blue hair and sighed. Fuck he had a girlfriend...Of course he did..

" Why did you break up with your girlfriend?

" She was a vindictive bitch. She liked havein' me fucked up, when I was fucked she could take control of everything. I was tired of being with someone who only like me when I was down. Love feels like getting shot in the head. You probably don't want to hear any of this. Want some Skittles?" I took the bag from him and grabbed a handful. I was never going to wash my hand again.

" Girls suck. I can always listen. Thanks for the Skittles." I cringed when I said the first thing. I can't belive I just said that no one knew I was gay and I was planing to keep it that way.

" They do..Guys are less bitchier." Jeff said laughing. I'm even more confused. Before I could stop myself I leaning towards Jeff and kissed him lightly on the lips. I pulled away cursing myself.

" So...You are gay?" Jeff asked. He ran his thumb across his lips and smiled.

" What do you mean "are gay". You thought I was gay." I looked back at him in shock.

" Dude..You and Christian in towels while Christian was wearing a pink shower cap...That doesn't really scream I love boobies." I could help but laugh when he said that.

" Why haven't you ran away yet?" I still wasn't sure about Jeff yet.

" I think your kinda cute...And you know your not the first guy I have been with."

" You think I'm...Wait your gay?" I was still confused.

" Yup, I do enjoy you blondes." Jeff slid beside me and took my hand in his.

" What do you mean you blondes?"

" Well there's you. Adam, Shanny and I spent a little time with Christian."

" Hmm..You know I don't just have random hook ups..." Jeff pulled his hand away. He looked conflicted.

" Jeff...I won't fuck you over. I want to be with you for a long time. I know you've had a tough time but I'll never hurt you. I'll be with you till the end...I sound like a girl don't I." I slammed my palm against my head. Jeff just grabbed the hand and kissed it. I follow him outside and we found a place to be alone.

Two hours later Matt found us makeing out in the rain. He passed me an umbrella and pulled his baby brother off of me. Even though it's pouring rain today is the best day of my life.

_When the sun shines  
We shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
That I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath  
I'mma stick it out to the end  
Now that's it rainin' more than ever  
Know that we still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella_

**A/N: This one didn't fit as well...but whatever...The next one is the song Dirrty with Jeff and Christian...this shall be fun :)**


	3. Dirrty

**A/N: Okay as you know this one is to the song Dirrty...So I'm going to make is alittle more...naughty...This is my first time writeing somewhat naughty slash..I hope you enjoy it. R&R  
slashy sex so don't flame okey dokey  
Oh yeah I now dislike MVP...I hope Jeff kicks his ass  
**

**Song Number Three**

**Dirrty by Christina Aguilera**

**Jeff & Christian**

" And the winners is Christian." I looked up in disgust. I just lost to Christian and I was pissed. I shouldn't have lost but he distracted me. I went for a roll-up and he squeezed my ass. I freaked and he pin me by grabing a handful of my pants. His hand grazed my bare back as he stood up. I don't know what he was doing but I was a little freaked.

" It's okay Jeff. You almost had him." I just looked blankly at Matt and stormed out of the ring. I wasn't going to forget this.

" Jeff your comeing out with us tonight." Amy told me when I got backstage.

" I don't feel like it Amez." I just wanted to sit in my hotel room and relax. But the firey red head wasn't going to let me.

" No, I'll get you ready. Come on." I followed her and tried to forget about Christian.

_Tight hip huggers (low for sure)  
Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweat until my clothes come off_

" I look so gay." I moaned chewing on my lip. I was in a tight green mesh tops, that I wrestle in and insted of baggy pant, Amy got me a pair of skin tight black jean that I think are one of the divas. My hair was poker straight and my nails were dark blue. I thought I looked like a chick. Amy even made me put on eyeliner.

" No, you look really really hot Jeff. Like any girl would fuck you in a heart beat. Let's go." Amy said grabbing my hand as she drug Matty and I into the dark club.

I just sat in the booth nurseing a beer when I saw him. Christian just walked in looking kinda hot. He was wearing tight jeans and a black button up shirt that exsoped most of his muscler chest. It must be the beer, no way I could think Christian was hot. Yeah, I like guys but Christian was the enemy.

" Hey Jeff. Great match we had tonight." Christian shouted over the loud music. I just flipped him off and went to the dance floor.

I really don't know who I danceing with. I pulled away when I looked and saw he was a creepy looking old man. I was about to leave when I noticed some guy pull himself behing me. When I turned around I saw Christian grinding against me.

" Wanna dance?" The blonde asked running his hands down my hips.

I just stared long and hard in to his eyes for a moment and then fell back in to the rhythm of the music. After a moment of grinding, I started makeing out with him and not careing who saw us. When I pulled away to catch my breath, Christian whispered seductively in my ear during the change of song, "Let's go outside… So we can …talk." I just nodded and followed him out of the club.

_Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party_

Before I knew it, I was in Christian car. We were laying in the back. The windows started to fog up the minute I felt him nibble on my bottom lip. I was still unable to believe how Christian fucking Cage seduced me and I really didn't care at all. This was the most fun I've ever had.

He kissed me hard on the lips, trailing heated kisses down my neck and collar bone. I ran my nails down the tanned skin that wasn't covered by his very tight shirt, I love feeling him shudder and moan my name. Christian looked down at me his eyes were lustful. I flipped him under me, I undid his shirt slowly, craving to lure yet another moan from the cocky wrestler, I succeeded as he moaned my name louder. The blonde suddenly bucked in to me, trying desperately to stop me from teasing him any further. His attempts were futile, he just whimpered when I ran my nails down his toned chest.

Christian just glared at me and threw me underneth him. He ripped my thin shirt off of me and quickly threw it to the floor. I started to moan loadly when Christian started unbuckling and unzipping my pants. He ripped my thin shirt off of me, tossing it to the side. By then, I was already working on pulling his pants off and he lifted his body to help me out, and soon his pants were on the floor with mine. I took a sharp intake of breath when I felt my boxers pulled off so suddenly I shivered, when I felt his warm mouth trail down my body. I wasn't going to be the only one naked and being teased. I slid his underware down his thin hips. We both laid in the back of the rentel car naked. Christian was on top of me his breathing rapid and shallow with longing.

We moaned against each other, he was kissing me deeply and passionately. I slowly slid my hand down his toned body until I found what I was looking for. I grabed Christian's member and stroking it slowly, trailing kisses down the hollow of Christain's neck, down to his collar bone, chest, stomach, abdomen… I heard him gasp and let out a groan full of desire and need as I took the his member in to his mouth and slowly started to suck on it, purposely being painstakingly slow to feel him mewl and writhe. After a moment, I quickened my pace and I felt him finally cum in my mouth. I swollowed everthing and collaped aginst his chest.

" I'm falling for you Hardy boy." Christian mummbled into my hair. I just grinned and kissed him.

We went back into the club. I was wearing on of his shirts. We sat down beside the rest of the group grinning. I held his hand under the table. A very drunk Adam looked over at us confused.

" I thought you hated him?" Adam asked me drunkly.

" He kinda persuded me into likeing him." I said laughing as Christian brushed his hand across my lap.

_Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
Dance and getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh)  
It's about time for my arrival_

**A?N: That was naughty I hope you liked it lol. The nest one is Just So You Know with Edge/Jeff**


	4. Never Again

**A/N: I know I said I was going to do the song Just So You Know..I changed my mind and I'll do that one later. I decided to do something serious. I hope you like it. I had to change the lyrics to fit a slash story...R&RSong Number Four**

**Never Again By Nickleback**

**Jeff Hardy/Adam Copeland**

I knew he was getting hurt. He would blame the bruises on tough matches. Everyone fell for that lie, well everyone but me. I was the one who would be in his room late at night. I would clean up the cuts and bruises, he would say it's not Randy's fault. He always say if he loved Randy a little more Randy wouldn't have to hit him. I just stand up run my fingers through my wavy blonde hair and kiss him on the cheek. I loved him but Jeff loved Randy a little more. I don't want to bury him. I love him to much.

__

I hear him scream, from down the hall  
Amazing he can even talk at all  
He cries to me, Go back to bed  
I'm terrified that he'll wind up  
Dead in his hands  
Never Again

" Are you coming out with us tonight Adam?" Dave asked me as I walked to my locker room. I couldn't I was on Jeff watch. Randy was booked to lose tonight so Jeff was going to get hurt. I had to make sure he was going okay. I tried to stop Randy once, I was fined for it. I may be popular but Cowboy Bob makes sure his wonderful son never gets in trouble.

" I can't Dave. I need to get some rest. My neck has been acting up lately. Next time man."

" Okay, see ya later Adam." The big man said as he left me alone in the hallway. I quickly walked to Jeff's locker room. Randy was wrestling right now. So I had time to check on my friend.

" Jeff can I come in?" I opened the door when I didn't hear a answer. The enigma was curled up in a ball in the corner of the room. His face was buried in his knees and his shoulder were shaking.

" Jeffy look at me okay?" I tried coaxing him into looking at me but he just rocked himself. I know Randy did something to him. I needed him to talk to me.

" Jeff come on. Please talk to me." I rubbed Jeff's shoulder trying to calm the younger man down. Jeff screamed when I touched him. I knew he wasn't going to talk. I just pried his arms from around his knees and made him look at me.

" Oh baby boy." I surveyed the damage. The whole left side of Jeff's face was covered by a large black bruise. his beautiful lips were swollen and bloody. He got the shit beaten out of him. I knew there was more.

" Jeff. I'm going to take off your shirt okay." I gently pealed of the thin fabric to see the bloody mess that used to be Jeff's body. He was covered in scratches, bruises and a lot of angry looking bite marks.

" He got mad. He was going to lose and he got mad. I said I wasn't in the mood because my back was sore. I never pay attention to his needs. I only think about myself. He made me do thing and he got mad when I started to cry so he slammed my face into my locker. I stopped crying after that." Jeff said to more to himself. I pulled him into my arms trying not to touch any of the cuts.

"Jeff it's okay. Please come back to my room to night." I begged him. He was hurting badly. I needed to get him away from Orton.

" I can't. I gotta wait for Randy. He loves me, I just don't listen thats all. You know he really loves me." Jeff sounded broken and I don't think I could put him back together this time.

--

It was four in the morning when I heard a scream from down the hall. I knew it was Jeff, I started to run towards the room he shared with Randy. I ran right into someone. I ran into Randy who just walked out of his hotel room. I wasn't going to back down from him. Until I heard a whimper from the room. Randy will have to wait because Jeff needed me more.

Jeff was laying on the bed room floor. His pants were pulled down to his ankles and he was holding his arm against his chest. I held his hand as tears rolled down his cheeks. he wouldn't look at me he just kept saying, tell Randy I'm sorry.

He begged me not to take him to the hospital. I ignored him as I got him dressed. He wouldn't look at me, he just held his arm and stared out the window. Tonight I'm not letting him go back with Randy. Jeff's coming home with me.

_Just tell the nurse, you slipped and fell  
It starts to sting as it starts to swell  
She looks at you, she wants the truth  
It's right out there in the waiting room  
With those hands  
Lookin just as sweet as he can  
Never Again_

" How did you break your arm Mr.Hardy?" I slumped against the wall as the younger of the two nurses asked Jeff questions.

" The elevator was taking to long, so I decided to take the stairs. I got a little light head because I didn't eat after my match and I stumbled and fell. I put my arms down to stop me and I fell on it weird." Jeff lied giveing the nurse on of his charming smiles.

" What about the bruise on your face?"

" I got it in a match. I landed wrong during a match. I had a rough day." Jeff smiled at the nurse. When she let out a giggle, I knew she wasn't going to ask anything else.

" Okay we will just cast your arm and you can go. It's just a small crack. It will just be a bit longer."

" I'll get you a coffee Jeff. I'll be back." I said to the rainbow haired man. I needed something to keep me awake. It was now five thirty and I had to wrestle today.

" Mr. Copeland? Can I talk to you for a minute?" The older nurse asked when I left the room.

" Sure. What do you need to know?" I ran my finger through my hair and took a sip of the nasty coffee.

" Is there anything else I should know about Jeff?" The gray haired nurse asked.

" Like what?" If I said anything about the abuse, Randy would some how make it seem that I hit Jeff because I'm just jelous. The worse thing is Jeff wouldn't say that Randy touched him.

" I s he seeing anyone? Would the person he's seeing hurt him?" Before I could say something. I heard the snaklike voice of the only person I hate.

" Um hi I'm here to see Jeff Hardy?" Randy pushed me out of the way.

" And you are?"

" I'm Jeff's boyfriend. I came here as quickly as I could when I heard about him falling down the stairs. I was so worried." I clutched my hand into a fist. How dare he show his face here. If I had to be near him any longer I was going to do something I would regret.

" I'll try to get a hold of his brother." I told the nurse. I glared at Randy as I walked away. I pulled out my phone and tried to call the older Hardy boy again.

" Hello?" Matt asked. I didn't know what to say, Matt still hated me.

" Matt..This is Adam. Jeff is in the hospital...Randy broke his arm...You need to talk to him..."

" I've tried Adam. Randy won't let him come home to see me anymore...I'll fly out tomorrow okay? Could you get him to call me later...I have to go." I listened to the dial tone until someone tapped me on the shoulder.

" Stay away from Jeff." Randy spat glaring at me.

" No. Get away from me you fucker, I'm going to Vince in the morning. Your good ole dad won't be able to get you out of this mess Randy." I pushed Randy back.

" Jeff won't say I did anything to him. I could get him to say you did it..." I couldn't listen to him anymore. I just saw red and tackled him to the ground. I knew I was going to get in trouble for this but I couldn't help but punching him. I felt the secrity guards pull me off of Randy. I tried to pull away from them, I stopped struggling when I saw Jeff watching the whole thing. He ran over to Randy and it looked like he was saying he was sorry.

" Jeff fuck! You have to decide me or Randy. I'm too old for this. I can't keep helping you if you won't leave him." I shouted at the broken enigma. The look on Jeff's face killed me. but I couldn't deal with this anymore.

" I'm sorry Adam. I love him." I couldn't listen anymore. I pulled away from the guards and made my way towards my car. I was going to call Vince and take a few weeks off. I couldn't help him if he wouldn't help himself.

_He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
Same old shit, just on a different night  
He grabs the gun, he's had enough  
Tonight he'll find out how fucking  
Tough is this man  
Pulls the trigger as fast as he can  
Never Again_

I got a thirty day suspention for the fight with Randy. Jeff was okay while his arm healed. No bruises and no broken bones. Everything seemed okay until I heard fighting the night after I came back.

It was very late at night, when I heard the shouts. I just layed there until I recognized it was Jeff who was shouting. I quickly got dress and made my way toward Jeff and Randy's hotel room. I opened the unlocked door. I was shocked to see the scene. Randy was cowering near the wall and Jeff was standing above him holding a gun.

" Jeff..It's Adam please put down the gun." I would like to see Randy get shot but I don't want Jeff to get in trouble.

" No! He raped Shannon! He raped my best friend in our locker room! Shannon's just a kid!" Jeff shouted hysterically.

" Jeff please. Baby could you put down the gun. Please calm down okay." I pleaded trying to comfort him. I was standing behind him but I couldn't just grab the gun. Jeff was too hystarical.

" No. He hurt Shanny. Now I'm going to hurt him." I grabbed Jeff's arm as he pulled the trigger. The bullet just grazed Randy's arm. Jeff dropped the gun as Randy screamed in pain.

" I'm going to get you sent to jail. I fucking hate you Jeff." Randy screamed holding his arm. Jeff looked like he was about to break. I needed to take charge.

" Jeff, go and pack your bag. We are going to fly to Charlotte and get Matt to pick us up. I'll call Vince when we get to the airport. Go and pack your bag now. I'll deal with Randy." I told Jeff as I picked up the gun. I knelt down to Randy's level. I held the gun to his head.

" Your going to listen to me Randy. You are going to stay away from Jeff from now on. If you don't I will make sure the bullet goes in your fucking head next time." I said glaring at him.

" Your both going to jail." Randy spat back.

" No, we aren't. I have pictures of Jeff's bruises and Shannon won't hide what you did to him. Do you know what they do to rapists in prison? You'll be someone's bitch pretty boy. " I walked away from Randy when I heard Jeff behind me.

" Come on. We are going to have a little vacation. Let's go Jeffro." I grabbed his hand as I led him away from the Randy. It was going to take alot of work but never again was Jeff going to be broken.

_Seen it before, but not like this  
Been there before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
Never Again_

**A/N: Okay this _was my first try at something serious..I hoped you liked it. the next one is First Date Shannon/Jeff._**


End file.
